


Three-Way Dance

by Kingslayer-Angel (JooniesWinterFlower)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Hallucinations, Mental Instability, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Romance, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JooniesWinterFlower/pseuds/Kingslayer-Angel
Summary: Becky Lynch can't choose between the two loves of her life, Seth Rollins and Charlotte Flair.So she doesn't.





	1. How Did We Get Here?

**Author's Note:**

> Seth goes back to his locker room after the Main Event and sees something that has him thinking about his past….and starting to embrace his future.

Seth walked backstage, heading to his and Becky’s locker room smelling like a brewery and slightly tipsy between the adrenaline of the match and the beers he’d chugged with Stone Cold of all people.

“Babe I gotta shower before we…” Seth trailed off at the sight of his girlfriend leaned against her no longer ex-girlfriend’s shoulder both women out cold.

They’d talked about it. I talked about it even before they had started dating. Charlotte and Becky reminded him so much of himself and Dean it physically hurt.

Sometimes he wished Becky had never come to him, that New York day a little over a year ago and asked him what it felt like to betray someone you loved. He had been honest with her, and a dark part of him had been proud when he’d watched as she’d put her fist through Charlotte’s face later that same night.

But Becky would always love Charlotte. Just like Seth would always love Dean, even though that relationship was well and truly dead and fucking buried. So they’d talked about it, about opening their relationship but only ever to the beautiful blonde.

Seth dropped his titles on top of his suitcase and knelt in front of the two women. “Charlie, Bex….time to wake up,” he said gently.

Charlotte woke first, green eyes blinking at him “Did we fall asleep? What’d we miss?”

“The rest of the show,” he said with a small grin.

“Shit, did you win?” She asked around a yawn

“Ceddy got the pin, I got to drink a few beers with Austin, and came back to a pair of sleeping beauties”

“Stop trying to charm her. Charlie’s thought you were hot for as long as I have” Becky groaned, sitting up.

“He can charm me all he likes” Charlotte replied standing up and stretching

“You sure you want this Babe? She’s a handful” Becky warned

“So are you.” Seth and Charlotte said together in almost perfect unison

“I need a shower, I smell like beer…and I ran into a wall” Seth muttered

“Ran into a wall!” Becky and Charlotte said together. “Jinx! You owe me a Coke next time Charlie” Becky giggled

“Really? This is what you two are like?” Seth rolled his eyes and headed into the shower.

“Seriously.” Charlotte turned to Becky as soon as she heard the shower come on “Why is he willing to do this?”

Becky shrugged as she gathered her things “I don’t know. When we started talking about dating…, it was like he knew we would end up here. He said that he knew that I was a package deal when he fell in love with me”

“It’s like what we used to talk about,” Charlotte said with a sly smirk

“Oh God please never tell him that. His ego won’t fit through the sodding door” Becky shook her head rapidly

Charlotte leaned down and pressed her forehead to Becky’s “I missed you. I hated what you did, but I know I deserved it. I’m sorry it took a year for me to figure out what you were trying to show me”

“I wasn’t ready for you to figure it out. I was so angry. At you, at Vince, at everyone. It felt like I was made of rage and hate for a while. Seth….he helped a lot.”

“He’s a good guy. If he ever loves me even half as much as he loves you, I’ll be lucky”

“Ready to hit the road ladies?” Seth walks in pulling a t-shirt over his still damp body.

Both women smiled at him and nodded “Yeah” Becky said quietly

“Charlie, keys” Seth tosses the keys to their rental to Charlotte, who catches them easily

“Hey! I don’t get to drive?” Becky pouted

“Not a chance.” Charlotte says “We love you to death….”

“But you cannot drive for shit, Babe” Seth finishes as the three head out of the locker room.

“Oh great, now I get to have both of you henpecking me”

Seth and Charlotte grinned at each over the shorter redhead, before leaning down and kissing her cheeks

“You know you love us,” Charlotte says looping an arm through both hers and Seth’s.

“Sure do” Becky didn’t know if this unconventional relationship would work or blow up in all their faces…but she hopes it worked.

She really hoped it worked.


	2. Spiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fiend is affecting Seth in ways well beyond the physical

Seth stood under the shower in his locker room shivering from the ice-cold cascade of water. This shit with Bray and his alter ego was getting to him, he was finally cracking and he didn’t think he could hide it from his girls much longer. Becky and Charlotte were already suspicious of his odd behavior, especially over the past week. He just didn’t know how to explain it to them.

The things The Fiend was making him see and hear….he was preying on all of Seth’s insecurities at once and he didn’t know how much longer his mind could hold up under the strain of that thing and it’s a bag of tricks. He wasn’t sleeping, scared to death of the dreams, he was barely eating and he could tell Bex and Charlie were about ready to confront him on it. Becky had said as much on the ramp a little while ago.

_ ‘They’re going to leave you’  _

Seth spun around the shower stall, barely keeping his balance on the slippery tile floor, watching as the blood-red words appeared all around him.

_ 'They have each other again, why would they need you?’ _

“Leave me alone you fucking freak” Seth growled out loud

_ 'Everyone leaves you, Seth. Why would anyone ever stay? You are  **poison** .’ _

Seth’s logical mind knew Bray and his sinister other self were putting these toxic thoughts in his head but….was he really? Did Becky and Charlie need him? He loved Becky so fucking much and his feelings for Charlotte were getting stronger every day, he KNEW he was going to fall for the other woman too.

_ 'Dean wanted away from you so bad he quit and changed his name’ _

“That’s not why the fuck he left!” Seth yelled

“Seth? Babe?” Seth spun around again to see Charlotte standing in the bathroom.

“Charlie….”

“Your shivering and yelling…” The tall blonde said quietly as she walked into the large shower without any hesitation and shut it off

Seth sank to the floor of the shower, “He’s making me crazy. Why can’t he just fight me? I’ll just give him the title if he gets the fuck out of my head”

Charlotte sank to her knees in front of him still mostly dressed in her wrestling gear. “Becky is on the phone with Roman, he’s the only one Bray made see and hear shit that might actually talk to us about it”

“You guys knew….” Seth trailed off

“You started muttering to yourself the night after Night of Champions” Charlotte explained, as she helped her boyfriend to his feet. “Roman clued us in after he heard you at the signing the other day”

“I’m losing my mind” Seth said quietly, as they headed into the locker room

“You are not,” Becky says sternly, draping a large towel over his shoulders “That thing is fucking with you”

“Roman says you should talk about what he’s making you see, he can’t use things that don’t have power over you” Becky explained

Seth sighed as he dried himself and got dressed and packed up. “Everyone…..leaves me. I drive them away or they get tired of my shit but the result is the same” he whispers “You have each other again, why do you need me?”

“Is that what he says to you?” Charlotte murmered “That me and Becky don’t need you and that we’re gonna leave?”

Seth nods silently

“Well that’s just bullshit,” Becky says bluntly “Seth, we are in this relationship because **_I_** could not choose between the two of you”

“I love you so fucking much it hurts, Seth and I love Charlie that way too. I cannot speak for other people in your life but you cannot drive me away, I’m too fucking stubborn for that shite”

Charlotte wrapped her arms around both of her lovers “I don’t love you, Seth…but I can already tell I’m going to. I am a Flair and I always get what I want. We will find a way to stop this.”


	3. Hell's Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth won Hell in a Cell, didn't he?

Charlotte and Becky watched their boyfriend gingerly brush out his hair for the night, the Universal Championship on the dresser next to him. Seth had been acting weird all weekend, since they’d found him muttering to himself in a locked room at the Staples Center Friday night.

“Baby?” Charlotte said quietly after glancing at Becky

“Hmm..” Seth hummed and looked at them.

“Are you okay?” Becky asked

Seth put his brush down and faced them “Everyone hates me now” he said quietly “They didn’t want me to win. Was I supposed to just let him kill me?” He asked “Look what that thing did to Finn. Balor had to resurrect him and the demon is still sleeping that shit off two months later, I don’t have a demon partner to bring me back to life, I would just be dead.” Seth ranted “I couldn’t chance it”

“They aren’t exactly happy with us either,” Charlotte said glancing at the matching women’s titles on the other dresser

“I respect the hell out of Sasha but her fans are too fucking much.” Becky chimed in

“Fuck it. Fuck them. Fuck everything.” Seth said fiercely “I’m still the fucking champion, I saved them from Brock Lesnar twice and THIS is how the WWE Universe repays me?”

“I keep telling both of you to stop catering to them.” Charlotte says “They aren’t worth the effort.What does Daniel call them? Fickle? Bray and his monster? They’re a shiny new toy.”

“I see that look, Bex. I’m not mad that your fans adore you. You are inherently likeable. Charlie and I are…not” Seth said curling up on the bed with his girlfriends

“I brought my suit.” Seth says as the three lovers wrapped around each other, all exhausted from the night’s events. “If their gonna hate me? I should give them a real reason.”

Charlotte smirked the dark “That’s going to be fun to see”

Becky sighed “Don’t hurt our friends, there’s plenty on the roster you can play with without hurting them”

As sleepy I love you’s were exchanged and all three champions fell asleep, Seth swore he could hear that fucking theme song and Bray Wyatts maniacal laughter before a female voice finally said

Welcome to hell, Seth we’re going to be the _**BEST**_ of friends


End file.
